Locker Room Fun
by TheKawaiiWriter
Summary: Male Korra is always switched on, training in the off season well before anyone else. His routine is interrupted by a surprise visit from Asami.


Korra stood breathlessly, his arms shaking from the hours of relentless bending practice he had awoken early to force himself into. The Arena Gym was deserted save for himself and the rats scuttling through the rafters. This was the eighth morning in a row he was up before the sun to get a head start on off season training for the Ferrets. Deciding that it was time to finish up and vacate the gym before Tahno and the other two Wolfbats arrived, he packed up the vats of water and earth discs he had used, swept up his training bag and made for the showers. Like the gym the change rooms were deserted. Trying to avoid the risk of getting his change of clothes dirty, Korra had stowed his usual Water Tribe outfit in his designated locker, which bore graffiti of "Asook" which was then crossed out and underneath a width of tape had been stuck on bearing the label "Korra". He humphed at this vowing to get the name change approved despite having been with the Fire Ferrets for over two seasons now. Well, one and a half seasons. He stripped off his drenched training gear and headed into one of the showers which, while having a door and chest high wall, offered little privacy to its occupant. The hot stream of water was a relief to the Avatar as it purged the sweat from his skin and hair. Not worrying about the usage of water he took his time, leaning against the wall of the cubicle as water ran down his muscular shoulders.

He hadn't even started properly cleaning himself before voices started echoing through the locker room. "... So this chick was all like "oh my god you're a probender" and I was like "Yeah I'm a probender" and she was like "No way! You're a probender?" and I said "Yeah I'm totally a probender!" Korra heard the voices get nearer and, not wanting to be noticed, scrunched down into an almost sitting position in the shower. The trio of voices passed Korra and he prayed they didn't see him. They almost didn't except the running shower gave it away. The shadow of a head appeared on the floor in front of Korra. "So uh Korra. What'cha doin there bud?" Korra looked up to see the grinning face of Bolin staring back at him. "You all good in there? Just chilling out huh?" Korra looked for something to cover himself with but seeing as he was stark naked in the shower there was nothing. He stood to face Bolin and the other two people that were with him. Seeing Mako was no surprise as the two famous "Bending Brothers" were rarely apart. The third person was, however a surprise as typically females were not allowed in the male change room. Asami stood there admiring her partner who was naked before her two teammates and herself with only the chest high door of the cubicle separating them.

"You guys all good there?" Korra asked still trying to preserve some of his modesty, he finally realised that the best course of action was to simply press himself against the door of the cubicle and hope that none of them were especially interested in seeing him from the rear, with the exception of course, being Asami. "Yeah we just came looking for you. You weren't on the Island this morning," Bolin said. Korra and Asami locked eyes and both tried to hide smug grins. Asami knew that Korra had been training almost excessively over the past week but Korra's training never went for as long as it did today. He was usually at Asami's mansion after a couple of hours, though today Korra seemed to have lost track of time. "Can I just have my towel please? Someone?" The clothed trio exchanged looks and Mako finally caved handing the dripping wet Avatar his towel. "Just get dressed and we'll see you back on the Island for breakfast." Mako sounded irritated, as if he had been dragged along somehow against his will. Bolin smiled sheepishly, left with his elder brother and they both made for the docks.

Asami eyed her boyfriend as he towelled the top of his head dry, while the buzz cut back and sides needed almost no attention. While his head was bowed and he worked on drying his chestnut hair Asami stood admiring his figure, all the while biting her lip. "Fuck it" she decided, opening the door to the shower, kicking off her shoes and peeling off her socks to join her partner in the shower. Korra heard the latch slide back and looked up to see Asami quickly closing the two meters between them while removing her shirt and bra in one motion, baring her chest to him. She pushed him against the wall upon which the shower head was mounted and still gushing hot water. Korra grinned. He could tell where this was headed as soon as she appeared with Mako and Bolin in the men's locker room.

"I missed you this morning." Asami said almost pouting. "I don't think you forgot. Did you? I'm guessing you just got caught up in training, proper training anyway." She stood there hands on clothed hips, droplets of water gradually rolling down her breasts. Korra tried to stammer out a response but at risk of letting out a whimper he kept his mouth shut as tight as he could. He managed, until Asami decided that her tongue needed extra space. She pushed herself onto him and the both of them against the wall. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to kiss her deeply. Korra had had enough of being pushed against the wall and decided it was his turn to take control. He took her hands and put them above her head, holding her there while he kissed her repeatedly. Finally deciding that it was time to even the score with nakedness, he ran his hands from her wrists down over her breasts to her hips, where he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her skirt and stockings and pulled them down to her ankles where she then stepped out of them.

Asami was soaked to the bone, the hot water from the shower cascading over her and sticking her hair in ribbons to her face. Korra swept one of these locks of hair to the side, kissed her once, and took a couple of steps back while turning away from her. Asami went to follow thinking something was wrong despite Korra showing no signs or odd behaviour but even though there were no signs of anything wrong Asami persisted, the Avatar had a lot of stress put on him on a daily basis. Asami took a step, tripped and fell luckily enough Korra had anticipated this and he caught her with a pillar of water. He turned to face her and she saw he was rooted into a bending stance. He propped the brunette back up and she looked at what had been the cause of her fall. Her back foot had been frozen in place with the water that had pooled on the floor. After she was propped up again she blinked and looked at her partner who was working in a waterbending stance, his motions fluid and never-ending. The water that had previously caught her from falling now moved up her legs while her free foot was frozen in place as she backed against the wall. The water continued up her figure, the warm liquid caressing her breasts and yet continued upward to the muscled shoulders and out to her wrists where it encased her hands. Korra closed his eyes while maintaining his stance, exhaled and tightened his open palms into fists. The remaining fluid on Asami's naked body froze her calves, forearms and shoulders were all trapped in the cold prison.

"Having fun are you?" she inquired of her partner. Korra did nothing but grin as he admired his girlfriend who was quite effectively immobilised. The woman met his gaze and smiled, she was combining two of her deepest fantasies, being in public and, while she herself was not a bender, she'd always found bending to be mesmerising, while also at some points quite arousing. This was one of those moments. Korra worked the still liquid water pouring from the shower head around her, coiling it around her shape so that he formed something akin to a bra though he left her nipples exposed. The avatar finished his bending and relaxed, walking over to his helplessly immobile partner. Asami's head was hanging with her hair falling in wet cascades, partially concealing her view. She trusted Korra but this was something she'd not done before and yet she was enjoying every second of it.

Korra approached her, caressing her face in his hands and pulled her head upwards while sweeping the hair from her face. "Are you having fun" he asked in the spaces between planting kisses on her neck. Asami was essentially speechless and already tired regardless of having actually performed any sexual acts. Her legs shook and her knees were weak, luckily she wasn't being held up by her own limbs as much as she was being supported by the restraints Korra had created. With her head in his hands he kissed her once before tilting her head back gradually descending down her figure, kissing all the way. From her lips across to her cheek to her jawline, neck, breasts and the flat of her stomach. When he reached the end of her abdominal muscles, mere inches above her nethers he planted one last kiss on the inside of her thigh.

Moans and screams echoed throughout the complex and the pair were well aware of how loud they were, though the fact that training teams could hear them was not acting as a deterrent at all. The pair had changed positions, instead of Asami being restrained against the wall; she was now propped up on a pillar of ice with her feet still frozen in place. Bent over with her hands inside the pillar that was holding her up she stood no chance against her partner's powerful thrusts. Her whole body was being shifted as he plunged into her, withdrew and pulled her back onto him. Korra reached forward taking a handful of her hair in his fist and used it to leverage the restrained woman back onto himself.

"What do you think of this?" he asked, still pushing himself inside her. "If you keep it up I'm going to come again." Her whole body was flaccid, and while she'd enjoyed it to start, Korra was still going very strong. She needed a way to get him to finish and soon, inside or outside her, she didn't mind. She just needed him to come. "Sweetie." She managed to stammer between his strokes. "Why don't you come inside me? I know you've wanted to for a while. So if you want to you can. Fill me up. Please baby just come for me." Korra picked up his rhythm, speeding up considerably. Asami's words had almost pushed him to the edge.

"Are you sure you want it in you?" Asami nodded. "Just come in me, Korra. Now please!" she screamed. She screamed once and immediately fell silent, Korra was too busy watching himself enter her that he hadn't seen what Asami had. Still bent over and frozen in place she'd just managed to glimpse a stunned Kai carrying his shower bag attempt to use the shower before realising that the partner to the Avatar was being well and truly fucked less than ten meters from him.

Asami was almost in tears but Korra was proud of himself. He thought he'd done well to last, but now it seems, he'll never find out how long he could have gone for.


End file.
